


Look-Alike

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [147]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Aging, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: No matter how things change, sometimes they stay the same.<br/>Disclaimer: Hiromu owns all.  I just futz around with her characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look-Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “As I Am Now, So Shall You Be”

The trip had taken longer than Edward expected. Coming home, he’d mentally gone through everything he could say to Winry, though he’d already told her in letters. Her answering correspondence made it seem she was okay with him being gone, but Edward knew she missed him, as much as he missed her. Being apart, it was hard, so fucking hard, but there were things out there he still needed to understand. Now, though, he wanted _home_ , he wanted to wrap himself up in Winry, and his family. 

When the train pulled into the Risembool station, Edward gathered up his bags. Climbing down onto the platform, he nodded at Stationmaster Coyle. “I’m home,” he said. 

Stationmaster Coyle blinked, adjusting his glasses as Edward walked by. He peered over his shoulder as Edward stopped at the ticket booth to pay for someone to deliver the heavier trunks to his home. 

As Edward left the station, Coyle went to the ticket booth, peering in at Mrs. Culbertson. “Was that?” he asked. 

She nodded. 

Walking home was like going back in time. The Nedobecks took time from their field work to holler at Edward, and remind him he’d been away for too long. The Steiner brothers told him to stop by for a drink once he’d settled in. He had to wait for a flock of sheep to get across the road. Finally, though, he spotted the house, and his heart lifted at the sight of it. Chickens out front, watched over by a shaggy dog. The dog got to its feet as Edward approached the house, letting out a single bark. 

“Hey, Remy,” Edward said as the dog approached. He held out his hand, letting the dog sniff him. Remy started wagging his tail, nudging Edward’s fingers before barking again, dropping to his elbows with his butt in the air. A play bow, Edward knew, and braced for an attack. 

“Remy! What are you barking - ” Winry opened the door, coming outside onto the porch. Her eyes widened at the sight of Edward and her hand came up to her mouth.

Her expression was so weird. Edward straightened, offering a smile. “Winry!” 

“Ed?” Recognition flooded her face. She ran down the stairs, slamming into him hard enough to knock him down. Grabbing his face, Winry kissed him. “I’m so glad – the kids!”

Nuzzling her, Edward said, “Planned coming in while they were in school, so we could have some time to ourselves.” He rubbed her back. “I hope you’re not in the middle of anything.” Winry wrinkled her nose. “What?”

“You need a shave first.” 

“Huh?” That was not what he expected. 

“I…it’s creepy! Shave, shower, then come see me.” Winry pulled out of his grip, running back into the house. 

Edward followed her inside. The bath was just down the hall, and he stopped inside it, startling at the reflection in the mirror. 

His dad’s face stared out at him. 

“Damn!” Edward shuddered. No wonder Winry didn’t want to fool around.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional notes: I still don’t get how Edward has such a cute, heart shaped face when he’s younger, then develops a long, rectangle face the older he gets, so he looks like Hohenheim. Bone structures don’t change that way!


End file.
